Secrets and Lies
by Raw Raw
Summary: "Kendall what are we going to do?" Logan asked fearing his family might see. "I don't know Logan, I-I really don't know. For the first time in my life i don't know what im doing." Kendall said telling the truth. But the are in for a shock when they find out their secret. Kendall and Logan "love" each other but their "family" doesn't want them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys we know there a bunch of this paring but me and my friend wanna try it out, so please bear with us its our first time and we are sorry if it's not that good. were new to writing on fanfic so please bear with us im the co-author Jazzy Wazzy and the author is Raw Raw so enjoy this big time rush fanfic w.**

* * *

He had everything a teenage boy could dream of. The looks, the girls, and he was on top of the social ladder. Captain of the hockey team, he doesn't take shit from anyone. His sandy blonde hair, his sparkly emerald eyes shine with his milk-white like skin. His ruthless attitude gets him respect. No one dares to talk back, because they'll get their ass kicked.

Kendall sat down in class ready to learn when he heard the door opening. He turned his head slighty to see a boy coming in. His skin was vanilla white skin and his hair cocoa brown and his eyes a chocolate-brown. He turned his head fully to see what his wearing. White button up shirt and a black designed vest, Kendall couldn't stop himself from staring at the new comer. Kendall starts getting nervous, the star hockey player getting nervous? That's so unusual of him to feel this way to someone who he doesn't even know.

The boy slowly walked nervously to the teacher to give his schedule to her. Kendall notice small things in a boy his never known before, the way his hips move slightly as if he has a beat in his head or humming a tune of some sort. The teacher slowly stood up.

"Class we have a new student all the way from California". Logan slowly looks down kind of embarrassed that she called him out like that. Logan is shy at first but after you pass that shell he created his actually fun to get to know.

"Take a seat next to Kendall Mr. Mitchell, Kendall dear raise your hand." He timidly raised his hand, his classmates stare in awe at the star hockey player's new sudden shyness. They know that his bi, they just haven't seen him date. Logan slowly walked toward the sandy blonde. Logan notices his eyes they're so deep emerald green he got lost in them immidiatly. For some reason his eyes reminded him of someone.

He sat next to the blonde and the teacher started the lesson. through the lesson Logan could feel eyes on him. He turned to Kendall and saw that it was him who was staring at him, he blushed when he noticed he was staring at Kendall so he quickly he turned back to the lesson.

Kendall continued to stare at Logan even though he knew it was creepy and wierd, he didn't care. He looked into Logan's chocolate eyes and felt he had seen them before, like he had them around him all his life. But no, he quickly disregarded that idea. He turned to the lesson and took notes. when the class had twenty minutes 'till it ended, Kendall put his things away. He noticed Logan looking at a piece of paper. The bell rang and he made his way to his locker. He put his books in and closed it and turned to head to class when 'crash' he bumped into someone.

"Fuck, look where you're going you stupid little-" He stops his rant when he sees who it is, "Oh, it's you." Kendall says as he stares at Logan who was getting off the floor.

" I'm sorry, I was heading to my locker and I didn't see you." Logan said as Kendall took the schedule from Logan's hand.

"You're locker is next to mine," Kendall said getting up, "Follow me." He says starting to walk off. When he reaches the locker he watches closely as Logan's nimble fingers turn the knob and open the lock. "Come on we have class together anyway," Kendall says turning around, "You coming?" He asks.

Logan only nods and walks behind Kendall. He notices how Kendall takes every step and how his ass moves with every sway off his hips. He blushed as he did that, but the act didn't go unnoticed by Kendall who only smirks as he tried to shake his hips more. When they reach class they go in.

"Mister Knight," The teacher starts "Care to tell me why you're late?" He asks.

"I was showing the new kid around," He says giving Logan a nudge to go to the teacher.

After he did the same thing here in this class and his other class he sat down behind Kendall which happened to be the only empty seat left. He took out a pencil and began to write. Kendall got to take down notes in this class, he couldn't stare at Logan this time because it would be noticable to everyone around. He just continued through out class doing what he did best which was pretend to take notes and doodle.

"Mr. Knight please don't doodle in my class." The teacher picked up his doodle and showed it to him. Turns out the doodle was a picture of the teacher showing him his doodle which made Logan chuckle. Turns out kendall's a good doodler but for some reason he feels as if his seen that before.

By the last bell Kendall was on his way to they gym but the last thing he saw was Logan with the cheerleaders practicing.

* * *

**Well we hope you guys liked it and sorry if its short and review if u like :p**

**Love Raw Raw and Jazzy Wazzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry **it took long school is hard and some other stuff lol. Well here the next chapter I know it's not much butbell me how it is. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Kendall shot puck after puck into the goal. But his eyes keep going to Logan and saw him arguing with some cheerleaders. He approached them with some caution.

"Why are you here?" Some cheerleader asked Logan.

"Because it said on this flyer in the hallway that you guys needed a male cheerleader, and well I thought maybe I could join?"

"Well we don't you here, one of the cheerleaders." told Logan

"Ladies calm down, why don't we see what he's got?" Kendall said looking at Logan.

Logan just dropped the Pom Pom's he had and started running to the center of the gym, all the other kids looked at him like he was running away when, Logan did three cartwheels, and did back flips until he reached his original spot.

All hockey heads and cheerleaders just stared in aw. They had never seen someone do that.

"We want you on our team, with you will surely win Regionals," Said the girl who originally didn't want him.

"No thank you," Logan told then and polity walked put leaving them with their jaws hanging.

Kendall just stared in amazement as Logan walked out with his messenger bag. He looked back at the head cheerleader I think her name was Carly, Tammy, Camille there we go. She just had that dumbstruck look on her face. He walked back to the locker room and changed not bothering to shower he could do that at home. He walked to his car and drives down the road. On his way he saw Logan walking in the cold, he was shaking a bit even with his sweater on.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled as he stopped. "Need a ride?" He asked the brunette, Logan debated wether or not he walk or get in he choose the latter. He got in and the warm heater automatically heated him up.

"Thanks," Logan whispered. Kendall drove with Logan's instructions to find his house. "You can stop here." Logan said. Kendall stopped and Logan got off with a quick thanks.

The next day Kendall got to school and saw the same cheerleaders talking to Logan then they left smiling.

"What did they want?" Kendall asked.

"They apologized and politely asked me to be on the team." Logan said.

" Wow they really want you there. " Kendall responded.

He really didn't expect Camille to do stuff like that. He really was expecting her to bitch and whine later.

"Come on let's get to class." Kendall said looking at Logan who was smiling. He couldn't help but wonder how those lips would feel against his.

* * *

**We hope you all liked it. And if you got an email saying new chapter sorry still working on how to get used to this website sorry. And who likes Kenlos cuz I might start one but idk yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HWe hope you guys like it and we're almost getting tot the Kogan. here's Chap 3 and should we start a Kenlos story? Anyway read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Practice**

After school Logan went to the gym because the cheerleaders wanted him there. He walked in the gym and saw that they we're doing some moves. He walked up to them said a shy Hi and waited until Camille came up to him. She handed him the outfit for the team and he went into the stalls to change, once he came out he looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was Blue and Gold and it had SHS. The pants were blue with a gold line running down each side. He turned around and saw his butt which was a bit noticeable in the pants he sighed and walked out.

When he did he saw Kendall and some another two guys coming in. One was a small latino boy with black hair, and the other was a tall brunette with hazel eyes. They laughed and talked 'till they saw Logan and Kendall almost got hard. The pants hugged Logan just in all the right places and Kendall couldn't keep his eyes off him. He only realized he was staring when James elbowed him in the ribs and saw Logan blushing.

The brunette quickly ran towards the other cheerleaders and started practicing. They practiced for two hours before they went to change Logan nearly broke a sweat. But when he went to the upper gym to change he saw the hockey heads going at it in the ice rink.

He saw Kendall checking people into the walls, and then he went for the puck when. BANG. It came without warning some guy shoved Kendall with his shoulder causing him to get angry.

"What the fuck man!" Kendall yelled taking off his helmet. " Why you do that?!" He yelled.

The other person took off his helmet.

"That's for checking me you bitch!" The other blonde yelled.

Cut the shit Jett. Why you push me? We all know you're pissed I got to be captain and not you." Kendall yelled still managing to keep that gracefully handsome look.

Jett just shut up and punched Kendall in the face. Kendall stumbled back and put his hand on his lip which was bleeding. He went for Jett and tackled him and threw punch after punch when suddenly he was pulled off. He fell on his back.

" What the hell is going on!" The coach yelled.

" This fucker punched me after practically tackling me." Kendall yelled.

" Look I don't care who started it Knight you're the captain I expect you to be smarter. Swanson Knight go sit down the rest of the time." The coach said walking back to the bleachers.

Kendall would have argued more but he knew it was pointless. He made his way to the door when he Logan staring at him wide eyed. He smirked ignoring the blood dripping down his chin. Logan went into the locker room and started changing.

" Did you see any of it?" The blonde asked.

" All of it to be precise." Logan said a bit sheepish.

Kendall chuckled as he changed himself. His eyes went to the brunette just a few locker back of him. He say him take off his sweats and saw he had hot pink boxer briefs.

Logan was to busy getting his pants he almost screamed when he heard a wolf whistle.

" Looks like the shy boy likes pink." Kendall said with a chuckle.

Logan then remembered he was wearing pink underwear he blushed so hard he swore his ears were red. He turned and saw Kendall bend over picking up his pants and he enjoyed the view of his ass even with the blue boxer briefs. Kendall just shook his butt a bit knowing full well Logan was staring. He chuckled to himself and got dressed. He finished just as Logan was walking away. He saw Logan blushing and he thought _he totally likes me. _

When Kendall reached his car he sawLogan walking away. He screamed his name and asked him the same question he asked yesterday. The brunette just got in and smiled. Kendall tried to make conversation but the image of Logan half naked in his pink boxers was just to hot for him to forget. He was close to getting a hard on. But he didn't want to freak out his potential crush.

So he just pushed those images put maybe he would save them for tonight. He dropped Logan off and drove home. When he got in he yelled out a " Mom I'm home" and went to his room. He went on Facebook and saw he had some notifications. He fixed them and did his homework. And then went to take a shower.

He relaxed as the hot water ran down his back. He closed his eyes and sighed. He saw that image in his head again and he instantly got hard. After taking care of his problem he got out and put on his pajamas on. He was glad tomorrow was Friday they had a game and he was sure they were going to win. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**We hope this is good and well try to update faster. Well bye RR and JW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. Hope this chapter is good enough. Well heyou up go. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Kendall woke up and did his morning routine, he showered, brushed his teeth and got ready for school. Today was the big game and he was going to see Logan in his outfit, and he looked hot in Kendall's opinion.

He got his backpack his student ID and headed to school. He got in his car and drive away.

"Tonight is going to be good." Kendall said to himself.

He got to school parked and went inside. He walked until he saw Logan and he could only stare. Logan was in black skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket. Kendall walked up to him.

"What up with the new look?" He asked.

"My brother thought it would be really funny if he took all my clothes and left me with this." Logan said a little embarrassed.

"Well you look good," Kendall said before the words could even make themselves in his brain.

"Thanks," Logan said they want to class and took a seat.

Logan quickly began taking notes and Kendall started doodling again.

School was going on as usual and boring as hell for Kendall. It was time for the game and the whole team was already on the ice, not to mention the cheerleading squad already in their uniform.

Kendall shot the puck and the game began. He ran after the puck and BAM. One goal. He skated after the puck and then he got checked into the wall.

The game continued on. And the cheerleading squad still cheered.

" **W O O D. GO SHERWOOD HIGH. " the cheerleading squad yelled. **

**Kendall suddenly shot the last puck and RING. Kendall won the game. He took off his helmet and yelled Sherwood! He skated into the bleachers took off his skates and ran to the cheerleading squad. **

**Logan was too busy cheering he didn't notice Kendall until one of the other cheerleaders yelled and squealed. Kendall ran until he was face to face with Logan grabbed his shirt and crashed their lips together. Logan gasped at what was happening, Kendall was kissing him. The crowd gasped at the sight no one had ever seen him kiss a guy before. **

**Kendall pulled away **

**"I I-" He couldn't fishing his sentence because Logan tangled his hands in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Everyone saw Kendall turn cherry red at the action. No one had ever seen Kendall blush ever. He brought his hands to Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Logan moaned as Kendall forcefully shoved his tongue in his mouth. **

**They parted for air and rested their foreheads together. The crowd grew silent waiting for the next move when they noticed they were both blushing. They saw Kendall and Logan turn around and they looked down. **

**Logan could feel everyone's eyes on him. He kept his head down trying to hide the embarrassment. He looked up and saw the people muttering among themselves. He wanted to run but Kendall had him in a grip that seems impossible to escape. He sighed and looked up at Kendall and he had his far turned to the crowd and was just staring them down. **

**Logan suddenly ran to the locker changed after that someone thought a human could do. He ran outside not knowing Kendall did the same thing. Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and Logan let out a squeal. **

**"Why did you run?" Kendall asked. **

**"Because everyone is staring at me," Logan said looking down. **

**"So who cares its only me and you. If you'll have me," Kendall said. **

**"I. Yes." Logan said giving him a hug. **

**Kendall smiled as if he were the happiest man on earth. **

* * *

**Hope u guys liked it. Well anyway review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year! This was originally was suppose to be posted yesterday. Well I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Kendall woke up happy as can be. He did his Morning ritual and went to school. He went in and saw Logan sitting at a table. He slowly snuck behind him and closed his eyes with his hands.

"Kendall I know it's you," Logan said.

"How did you know it was me?" Kendall said.

"I smelled you're cologne," Logan said in a whisper.

"Oh, so you smell me now," Kendall said in a cocky tone.

"I-I well you see. Bleep. Blaap Bloop." Logan said getting red.

Kendall chuckled sitting down next to him.

"I think it's cute when you get all flustered and blush." Kendall said pecking his lips.

Logan smiled and kissed him again. This time Kendall held onto his hands. They separated and Logan went back to eating his toast with strawberry cream cheese.

"And don't worry about it Logie I know I smell good." Kendall said in a smirk, making Logan laugh.

Logan put the little piece of toast he had left and turned to drink some of his milk. He turned and it was gone, he looked at Kendall who had it in between his lips. Logan gave him a what are you doing with my food look. To quick Kendall smiled Logan grabbed Kendall's head and kissed him. Logan got the piece of toast in his mouth and pulled away and smacked him on the head leaving Kendall dumbfounded and he chewed.

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

"That's for stealing my toast" Logan said as he finished eating.

He chugged his milk and then stood up. Kendall immediately got up and followed. They walked into the hallway and went to their lockers. Kendall went behind Logan and wrapped his arms around him giving him a bear hug.

"Me sorry," He said trying to imitate a little kid.

Logan just chuckled, turned and pecked his lips. They walked and wet to class and sat down. The teacher started talking. Logan being the need he is took a shitload of notes. While Kendall just daydreamed. The teacher went on and on like a robot, saying the lesson.

"Kendall knight! Pay attention," The teacher yelled startling Kendall.

He took out a sheet of paper and started doodling. He always doodled in class and always had a B+ average. He shrugged his shoulders and started doodling more. At first it was just lines, but then it turned into a picture of him and Logan sharing their first kiss. It was Logan in his cheerleading uniform, and him in his hockey uniform. The curves of their bodies slowly looked as if they became one. Their lips locked together in a delicate embrace. Kendall's hands on Logan hips, and Logan's hands around Kendall's neck. He looked at Logan who had his eyes wide open looking at the drawing then at him.

Kendall smiled got his color pencils out and started coloring. He colored Logan's brown hair and his sandy blonde hair. He colored in their uniforms, and their skin. He finished by coloring Logan's pink lips.

The bell rang and they filled out. Kendall got Logan and put his arm around how waist and pulled him into a kiss. Logan turned red. While some girls passing by giggled.

What was that for?" Logan asked as they pulled apart.

"Just because," Kendall said shrugging his shoulders.

Logan gave him a you're so crazy look, and laughed then walked to class.

He walked by his locker and saw it was open. He ran to it and saw nothing was missing. Then a hand closed it.

"So, you're dating Kendall knight now?" A voice asked.

"Ummm. Yeah I am?" Logan said in a questioning tone.

"Stay way from him got it,"The voice said showing his face.

"Um. Okay why if hes my boyfriend?" Logan said looking up at the boy. He had black hair and had white skin.

He raised his hand and brought it down alon Logan's face. The skin on skin contact echoed thought the hall. Logan raised his hand to his cheek and felt the stinging sensation take effect.

"Stay away from him got it," The boys aid thought gritted teeth.

He walked away and left Logan standing. Who the fuck was this guy Logan thought to himself. He walked to class as told the teacher he was in the bathroom. He sat down but couldn't pay attention. All he could think about was who was that guy in the hallway and why did he want him to be away from Kendall. He took some notes but not as many as he would normally take. The bell rang and he did the same thing for each class.

Lunch came around and sat with Kendall. He looked up as saw the guy from the hall walking by.

"Kendall who's that?" Logan asked.

"Dak Zevon, Captain of the basketball team." Kendall said which such hatred.

Logan saw Dak sit down and saw his eyes had jealousy and haters in them. He looked at Kendall and saw he was staring at Dak with a look that he wanted to kill him. Logan thought maybe they have bad history together. All he knew was he was going to find out.

* * *

**Leave a review of what you think. And sorry it took so long. **


End file.
